


She Didn't Feel

by CarstairsFrostBarnes



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), mphfpc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short, enolive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarstairsFrostBarnes/pseuds/CarstairsFrostBarnes
Summary: The pain had gone.And suddenly it was peaceful.





	

When you freeze to death it can go two ways.  
The first way is just like falling asleep, it's almost peaceful.  
The second way is when it's so cold you just freeze. Every part of your body hurts and goes stiff. You can't move, you can't speak. Then your mind goes fuzzy, you don't know what's happening. You just feel the cold.  
Olive knew that the Wight wouldn't let it go the first way.  
She was still shivering, maybe that was a good sign. And she could probably still speak, but the thought of any of her friends coming to help and getting frozen as well stopped her from crying for help.  
They would be ok, Jake would come back and save them.  
They would be okay, that's what she told herself, Enoch would be okay.  
He would be okay.  
He would be okay without her. He'd said that he didn't need her.  
He'd said that he didn't care.  
The ice had reached her face now, almost covering her eyes and blinding her. She could sleep then.  
The pain had gone.  
And suddenly it was peaceful.  
She didn't feel the floor when she hit the ground.  
She didn't feel her eyes closing.  
And she didn't feel him trying to wake her up.  
But she did hear him.  
She always heard him.  
She heard everything he ever said to him. Every word he told her. She knew more than anyone else did, his secrets, his life before the home, his favorite things. She was probably the only person who had heard him laugh. Or seen him properly smile. Or just be happy.  
And now she heard him shout her name.  
She heard him admit his feelings.  
And she finally felt something.  
His mouth on hers. 

And then she opened her eyes.


End file.
